


Tear You Apart

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy, ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, Sonny Carisi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: Sonny Carisi was a great study partner and friend, but when you throw alcohol and months ofsexual tension in the mix, maybe one of you will let something slip.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was months in the making! It's been great to work together again! And a big thank you to do-me-carisi for all her help amd feedback! 

8:47 P.M.

Sonny glanced up at the clock behind the bar and took a sip of his beer. He had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes. Sonny knew he was _very_ early, that you weren’t supposed to be here for another thirteen minutes, but he was too nervous to be anywhere else at this moment. You didn’t know what you ignited in him, and he didn’t want you to know...not yet at least.

He was nursing his beer, when all he wanted was to down this one plus several more, but he didn’t want to be drunk when you arrived. He couldn’t trust himself drunk around you--what if he let something slip?

 

9:05 P.M.

He smelled you before you saw you--that unmistakable smell of roses and spice that drove him wild. Sonny turned around to see you, his breath caught in his chest. It was as if time stood still when you entered the room. He froze in his spot.

***

You met Sonny at Fordham University where the both of you were taking the same night school law class. After bumping into each other at the library a few times, you became fast friends. You bonded over mutual dislike for the same snotty professors and your demanding day jobs - even though his job was _a little_ more demanding than yours. You were good friends; that was all you were and all the two of you needed. That all changed for Sonny one night a few weeks ago.

The pair of you and a few friends of yours had formed a sort of study group that met at the campus pub every week. This time was no different, except that you were studying an interesting case. It involved an underground sex club, that had everything from a pool, to a room that was almost entirely made up of a bed. Sonny was the first to say something about it.

“I mean c’mon! Who would go to a place like that? Think of the _germs_.”

You raised your eyebrow. “People who think they can exercise their kinks safely there… duh.”

Sonny put his drink down. “I dunno, maybe it’s because I’m Catholic, but what’s wrong with practicing your kinks out at home?”

“Really, Sonny? Not every kink can be done at home. What are you, the kink police?”

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows at you. “I’m not the ‘kink police,’ but I _am_ a sex detective, remember?”

You sighed and shook your head. “I know, I know, and you’ve probably seen something similar or worse, but it doesn’t always end up like this,” you gestured to the crime scene photos from the case folder.

Sonny shrugged. “I dunno, it just seems dangerous to me…”

“Well my kinks belong in my bedroom, but if I had any that this club could help out with, you bet your ass I’d be a member.”

Your friends came back, and you had shelved your conversation. The night went on, and people in your group slowly dispersed for the night. Eventually, it was just you and Sonny left. He turned towards you, his face flushed in the most enduring way.

“So uh....”

“Yeah, Sonny?”

“What kinks do you have?” Sonny blurted out. He hadn’t thought before he asked. He could feel the blush creep to his neck. He was about to apologize when you started to answer him.

“I have plenty, Sonny. But what makes you think I’d share them with you?” There was a hint of laughter in your response, but Sonny thought it best to let it go.

Sonny finished off his beer. Right then, something had changed between you two. Sonny had already had a crush on you, but the conversation turned things in a different direction. He already admired you for your heart, confidence and beauty, but this was something else. It was in that moment that you were all Sonny Carisi could think about.

***

Sonny snapped out of his reverie when he saw you walking towards him. You flashed him a smile as you sat on the stool next to him.

“Sorry I’m late! The R was delayed, and it took me way longer to get here.”

Sonny waved you off. “It’s no bother, really.”

“How long have you been waiting? I feel bad! Let me buy you a drink!” You signaled the bartender over.

“Nah, doll. It’s okay!” Sonny protested. You shook your head.

“Nonsense!”

You ordered yourself a drink and got Sonny another beer. When your drinks arrived, Sonny raised his bottle.

“To another semester successfully completed!”

You clinked your glass against his.

“I’ll drink to that.”

***

10:15 P.M.

There was an easy silence between you. Sonny sipped on his drink as he drank you in. The alcohol seemed to have emboldened him. His eyes were dancing around from your lips to your curves, careful not to make eye contact. It was because of that, it was doubtful that he noticed you doing the same thing.

Your gaze naturally fell to his hand resting on his thigh. He was wearing your favourite of his pants, his grey ones… not that he knew you had a favourite piece of his clothing. It just accentuated his _features_ so well, it was hard _not_ to admire them. You were a red-blooded human, after all.

It had probably only been thirty seconds, or was it minutes? Who knows, since you found yourself lost in the moment. The music was thumping in the background, a song you had heard a thousand times. The alcohol seemed to have been hitting you. Without realizing, you shut your eyes and started dancing to the music in your seat, your hips swaying to the beat. You couldn’t see him, but Sonny was completely focused on you. You felt him move in close.

“Wanna dance?” He held his hand out.

His voice had dropped several octaves--deep and husky. You weren't sure why you took his hand. Maybe it was the music, maybe the drinks, but you clasped his hand and went onto the dance floor.

Letting go of his hand as you entered the dance floor, you let the music take over you. The music was as intoxicating as the drinks. Swaying your hips to the beat, you hadn’t noticed Sonny come up behind you.

He placed his arms around you as you melted back against him, the whole time never stopping your dance. Sonny was a little stiff in his movements at first, but after a few minutes he eased into it. The fit of you against him was way more perfect than you ever could have imagined. It was as if his hands knew exactly where you wanted to be touched.

One song or five had gone by, you had lost count. The only thing you were focused on were Sonny’s hands and the fire they ignited with every touch, leaving you unbearably cold in their absence. You considered yourself very lucky that the music was loud, otherwise Sonny would definitely have heard your soft moans.

You leaned back, resting your head on his shoulder, inviting him to lean deeper into you. He had his hands on your hips, squeezing slightly. In the moment, you ground back against him, an involuntary growl escaping his lips.

Your mouth opened to respond, but only a gasp came out. A familiar tune had started to play, the dirty bass had a hold over you. Lyrics echoing the thoughts going through your mind.

_‘I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight…’_

As if he read your mind, Sonny’s grip on you tightened.

_‘Soft breaths, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart…’_

Sonny’s lips brushed against your ear.

“This what you like, doll?” His breath sent a shiver down your spine which only egged him on. “I gotta be honest, I’ve thought about this for awhile…”

You bit your lip. You had no idea he felt this way before tonight; you thought it had just been the drinks. You turned around to face him, looking into his eyes; there was barely any blue visible, they were so dark. There was no trace of ‘Sonny The Study Buddy’ left in them.

“And _what_ exactly have you thought about, Dominick?”

You didn’t know what possessed you to use his given name--it just sounded hot. Little did you know, that only turned him on more.

“This.”

You barely registered his deep growl before his lips came crashing over yours. His tongue danced over your lips, coaxing you to kiss him deeper. Your fingers laced through his well-styled hair. Though his movements were a little rough, his lips were soft. The taste of him was intoxicating. A soft whimper was all you could manage when he pulled away from you.

“Wow detective, I had no idea _that_ was what you’d been thinking about, otherwise...” You kept your eyes locked with Sonny’s.

“Otherwise, _what_ doll?” he arched his brow, his hands still tight on your hips.

Rather than respond, you pulled him down and kissed him deeper than before. You bit his lip before pulling away.

“Why don’t you take me home and find out…?”  


***

12:53 A.M.

Within seconds of being in his apartment, Sonny had you pushed against the door, his body hot as he pressed another kiss to your lips. The cab ride had been agonizingly slow, the air between you filled with tension and hunger, unable to keep even an inch between you. And now that you were finally alone, his hands were hasty and urgent in their exploration of your waist and the outside of your thighs. You both knew this first time together would not be sweet or slow; rather rough, hard. Months of pent up attraction and desire about to surface.

Sonny pulled away to look at you, his eyes wide and lust-blown, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Mmm, I’m more interested in what _you_ want to do to _me_.”

“Yeah?” his hands moved back to your thighs, pushing your skirt up past your hips, swiping his thumb over the thin, lace fabric between your legs. A gasp escaped your lips as he pulled your panties to the side before inserting a single finger into you. He quickly added another, spreading your legs with one of his own, his erection pressed against your hip.

“Oh my God, you’re wet,” his voice was low and gravely in your ear.

“All for you, Sonny,” you arched your back and rolled your hips against his hand, grabbing at his biceps to steady yourself. The feeling of his muscles contracting under his shirt as he worked you turning you on more than you thought possible. Sonny knew exactly how to touch you, how to bend and twist his fingers inside of you to bring you to that edge quickly.

‘You like that?” Foreheads pressed together, his blue eyes locked on yours as he fucked you with his fingers. You nodded quickly; you were teetering on that edge, and Sonny could tell. He quickly withdrew his fingers and shook his head.

“You think I’m lettin’ you get off that easily?” There was a hint of mischief in his eyes and a sneer in his voice. “Nah, I’m gonna fucking tear you apart.”

His words sent a wave of heat to the base of your spine as his hands made their way back to your thighs, grabbing your ass and hoisting you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, the flats you were wearing falling to the floor in the process as he made his way to the bedroom.

Stopping when he reached the side of the bed, he let you fall onto the mattress, lifting your shirt over your head and crawling on top of you. His hands roamed your bare skin, snaking around to unclasp your bra and discarding it. Sonny’s lips left yours and moved to your jaw, your neck, finally down to your chest. Your fingers were in his hair, holding his head to your body as his tongue flicked over one nipple as he kneaded the other.

Sonny placed a chaste kiss on your lips, brushing a few pieces of hair from your face. “I think we need a safe word.”

“Do we?”

“I don’t know, just in case.”

You quickly wracked your brain for an acceptable word to use, right now your mind was full of only one thought; Sonny. Right here, in this moment, with his usually perfectly fixed hair now falling in front of his face as he looked down at you expectantly. His body against yours as he kissed you at the bar. Too many study sessions to count.

“Parm.”

A chuckle left his mouth at your choice. “Parm?”

You shrugged, “It was where we had our first study group. Remember? You _made_ us all try the mozz sticks.”

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he eased himself off of you, taking his shirt off before pulling your skirt and panties past your ankles. He paused once they were completely off; you felt the heat of his stare as he took in every inch of you before uttering his first request, “I want you to get on your knees.”

He watched as you positioned yourself, noting how you moved, every curve of your body. His gaze never left as he slowly unbuckled his belt, “You know what I want, right?”

You nodded as he sprung free of his pants, but Sonny grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, making you look into his eyes. “Use your words.”

“Yes! Yes I know what you want.”

He let go in an instant, using the same hand to hold your head while he guided himself to your mouth. Looking back up into his eyes, you reached forward and took him into your hand, giving his cock a few strokes, then your tongue darted out and licked at the tip. You made sure to let a moan slip before wrapping your lips tightly around him, sliding all of him into your mouth.

The position and angle were awkward to say the least, the arch in your back putting pressure on you as you bobbed on Sonny’s cock. You didn’t mind, though, the groans coming from Sonny’s mouth and his thighs flexing as he tried to control himself made the pain worth it. You wanted to show your obedience, and you suspected that Sonny liked the show anyway; liked seeing you arch your back and your ass in the air as you sucked.

Sonny’s thighs trembled as his hips rocked into your mouth, and suddenly he pulled back, his cock leaving your mouth with a ‘pop’. He shuddered and told you to turn around, and as you did you heard him kick his shoes off and his belt clanking on his floor as he stepped out of his pants. The bed dipped with his weight, he knelt behind you and put a hand on your back, lightly pushing your upper body to the bed, then traced his fingers down your spine to your hips.

He entered you fully, wasting no time setting a quick pace. You pushed back against him, wanting him to move faster, harder. He quickly obliged, tightening his grip on your hips to keep you from falling forward from the force of his thrusts. The room was filled with moans from both of you, the sound of skin against skin. Sonny fucked you hard into the mattress, each thrust making his crotch smack against your ass, each thrust bringing you close to orgasm, but not close enough. You wanted to touch yourself, wanted Sonny to wrap his arm around and touch you, but he knew what he was doing. Prolonging the pleasure, but also prolonging your torture.

“Please, Sonny, help me come,” you begged.

“Uh-uh. I’m not done with you yet,” Sonny pulled out and flipped you so that you were on your back. He positioned himself on top of you again, kissing your shoulder and neck as he guided his cock to your entrance and pushed into you, slowly this time. He was teasing, each thrust leaving you wanting more, each thrust filling you perfectly, setting every nerve on fire. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper inside of you as you scraped your nails down his back.

“Sonny, uhh fuck you feel good,” you rasped.

He groaned, eyes flashing with excitement as you spoke, and you briefly wondered if Sonny had a thing for being praised. Your suspicions were confirmed with his next command, delivered with a wicked smile. “Tell me how good I make you feel.”

”Sonny, you’re fucking perfect, you know that?” you gasped, “and you fuck me so well, you’re gonna make me come, yeah?”

You knew that you had him, the way his grip on your hip tightened and the sigh that escaped his lips told you that he liked what he heard. His movements were no longer controlled, he became erratic as he fucked, his hand finally slipping between your bodies, finding your clit, rubbing in tandem with his hips.

You were gone, completely lost in the pleasure he was giving you, near tears as you begged him to allow you to come, knowing he was close, too. He told you to come and you were there, biting his neck to muffle your cries as you came against him. You felt Sonny’s body stiffen and he came seconds later, your name tumbling out of his mouth as he pumped through his release.

When he was finished, Sonny rolled off of you, collapsing beside you on the bed. Your combined breathing the only sound now filling the room. You felt Sonny’s eyes on you, and you turned your head toward him to find him looking at you, a small grin on his face. You couldn’t help but smile yourself, although you wondered what this would mean for the two of you. Could you go back to being friends, become lovers, or be something in between?

Sonny lifted an arm; a silent invitation for you to lay with him, and you decided that whatever this was, it could wait until the morning.


End file.
